Marvel Academy
by mysterypink98
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a new student to Marvel Academy. On her first day, she meets Clint Barton and friendship spawns between them.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Academy

"Well, here's your stop. We'll hand the personal documents to the headmaster and deliver the baggage to your dormitory room. It is Room 11, in case you're wondering. Your class is Class 2E6 on the 2nd floor. Enjoy your stay at Marvel Academy!" the helicopter driver said to me. I picked up my school bag and stepped out of the S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter.

I stepped into the school compound and looked around. It was very ordinary, alright. There was a huge plaque that proclaimed the school's motto and values. Another had all the school's past achievements all over it followed by a shelf containing trophies and medals stocked inside.

I continued to walk into the school and as I trudged, my mind travelled back several days ago, when I was Natasha Alianova Romanoff, graduate of S.H.E.I.L.D Academy. I recalled the moment when the teacher announced my name and how the happiness within me swirled inside me. I walked up on stage and received my prized certificate. Following my reports, I was offered to study at either L.I.V.E Academy or Marvel Academy, the best of all secondary schools in the entire country. I selected Marvel Academy and 2 days later, my uniform was delivered, along with the textbooks. I disliked the red tie and decided to dye it black. It was permitted as stated in the handbook, it was optional. They didn't allow major modifications though.

My mind flash- forwarded to the present and I was walking up the stairs now. I turned and found my classroom. That was quick, I thought. I knocked on the door and footsteps followed after. The door creaked open and two teachers appeared at the door. One was a blonde woman with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a navy blue skirt and heels. A necklace with a number '4' charm was on her neck. The other was a male with brown hair and wore a grey suit and black tie.

The female teacher asked, "What is it, dear?" Her voice was gentle and slightly musical. "I'm the new transfer student," I replied. "Oh, that's right. Natasha, correct?" the male teacher said. I nodded. The female teacher walked back in with the male one following behind. "Class, we have a new student who will be joining us," the female teacher announced. She then turned to me and said, "Please come in." I stepped into the classroom and the female teacher introduced herself as Madame Susan Storm, while the male one is Mr Phil Coulson. She then asked me to introduce myself to the class.

I spoke in a calm and confident voice, "I am Natasha Alianova Romanoff. I am 14 years old and transferred here from S.H.E.L.D Academy. I hope to meet new friends here at Marvel Academy. Thank you." I bowed at the end and the class exploded into applause. "Thank you, Natasha. You may seat at the empty seat next to that boy over there," Mr Coulson said, directing his hand to an empty seat next to a boy seating in the middle row on the left hand corner of the classroom. I walked up and sat down. Madame Storm then told she and Mr Coulson shall resume the lesson. The whole class obeyed and took out their textbooks. I followed suit and as the teachers began their lecture, I closely studied my partner.

My partner was a teenage boy of 14, and had brown hair that stood up on top of his head. He had dark blue eyes and a medium skin tone. He wore the boy's uniform (obviously), which was a white shirt with a navy blue collar and dark blue pants. He too had changed his tie, which had been dyed at a deep purple colour. He wore brown canvas shoes on his feet.

Less than 20 minutes later, the bell rang and Madame Storm announced that it was recess and the class made a beeline for the canteen. I also wanted to head to the canteen, but I did not know where it was as I only knew the front part of the school and my classroom. I asked my partner, who was about to leave, the direction of the canteen. He replied, "I'll direct you there. I was about to ask if you needed directions, actually." He then proceeded to show me where it was and introduced me to all the stalls. Before leaving to his food, he said, "I'll meet you at the table next to the drink stall." I agreed.

After buying my food (which was the chicken cutlet set with salad), I met up with that guy at the table next to the drink stall. He himself had a sandwich and juice. I sat down and he started the conversation by saying, "So you're from S.H.E.I.L.D Academy. Are you an agent or something?" I replied, "Sort of…..." I began to blush. He noticed me and anxiously exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm not poking fun of you. I am one as well." "What? Really?" I asked. The guy nodded. "I'm a graduate as well," he told me while he bit into the sandwich.

When he finished chewing, he questioned, "I thought S.H.E.I.L.D Academy students graduate at 13. Why did you graduate at 14?" "Oh, I entered one year later than the other students," I responded after putting a forkful of cutlet and salad into my mouth. The guy just said, "Oh, I see before keeping silent for the rest of the meal. I deduced he probably had a quiet personality and does not talk much in class.

After we finished eating, we headed up back to class. When we were at the top stair, the guy stuck out his hand and said, "Clinton Francis Barton. Call me Clint. Everyone does." I shook Clint's hand and replied, "Natasha Romanoff. Call me Nat if you wish."

"Okay," Clint replied. Then both of us continued to walk to the classroom.


	2. Marvel Academy Chapter 2: Meet the guys

Marvel Academy: Chapter 2- Meet the guys

After walking up the stairs and passing by several classrooms, we reached our classroom. However, as we approached it, I noticed a male student attempting to open the locked door. Clint told me to stand back as he approached him. "Loki! What do you think you are doing?" he shouted.

Loki (I presume that's his name) jumped back. "What do you want, Barton?" Loki said fiercely, his ice-blue eyes flashing with anger. Loki, a boy around 13, had long black hair that was quite spiky and reached his shoulders. I noticed he was not wearing the usual dark red tie, but rather, a dark green one. Judging by the way he addressed Clint, he was rather disrespectful of his seniors and was rather rude. "That is not the way to address your senior, Loki," Clint reprimanded. "If you don't leave, I shall tell Mr Pym and Ms Van Dyke now." Loki, upon hearing that, ran off and disappeared down the corridor.

"Who was that?" I asked Clint. "Loki Laufreyson-Odinson," Clint replied. "He is the number one mischief maker in the entire Secondary One level and the entire Marvel Academy." "Wow," I replied. "What's with the 2 surnames that he has?" "Loki is the adopted brother of Thor, who is in our class." Clint explained. "He puts his original surname before his adopted one." "Oh, I see," I said, before heading back to class.

Classes seem to pass quickly, and before I knew it, school ended and the last subject teacher dismissed us for lunch (all of the students stayed in the hostel).

Along the way down, Clint persistently wanted to show me something in the canteen. I finally agreed to it after many rounds of Clint's persistence.

When we reached downstairs, I followed Clint's fast-paced footsteps to the canteen. Upon reaching there, Clint slowed down and walked over to a table crowded with students. He shouted, "Hi, guys!", and waved to them. The students all greeted him and waved back. Clint announced, "There's someone I want all you guys to meet.", and gestured to me (I was standing a few metres behind him). "This is Natasha," he introduced as I stepped forward.

"You were the girl from this morning, right?" said one of the boys, standing up. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore a bright red tie with some gold colouring. "Anthony Edward Stark," said the boy. "Everyone calls me Tony." He shook my hand.

A second boy, a boy with short, neat blonde hair, sky-blue eyes and a tie of the same colour as his eyes, introduced himself as Steve Rogers after Tony.

The third boy, who had dark brown hair and eyes, along with a pair of spectacles and a light green tie, introduced himself as Bruce Robert Banner. He was a quiet and shy boy, as he had a nervous look on his face.

The last one, a tall, muscular blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, introduced himself last. "Thor Odinson," he said. He had a distinct Australian accent.

After the introduction, Clint said to me, "So it's settled. You have met new people, so you have made new friends." He turned to the rest and asked, "So, how about a celebration for the arrival of a new friend. What about a meal that's on me?" Everyone nodded in unison and Clint, with a smile, left to buy lunch for everyone.

I sat down and Tony began the conversion by asking me, "Have you met the Triple Threat yet?" "Who?" I asked. "So, it looks like you have not met them yet," Steve said. "Whatever it is, try not to cross paths with them."

Bruce then explained, "The Triple Threat is a group of 3 female students in this school. It is made out of 3 members, all in Secondary 2: Bobbi Morse, the leader and her cronies Greer and Electra. They insult everyone here except Clint."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "Well... Bobbi actually has a crush on Clint and even confessed to him last year during the annual school dance, but he rejected her and even called her an idiot. She was angry and upset with him but didn't bully him. She still has a crush on him, though," said Thor.

As Thor finished his last words, Clint arrived carrying 6 trays. "Talking about Bobbi, huh?" he said as he passed the trays around. He sat down and said, "Bobbi is not someone whom you don't want to mess-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tony interrupted him and said, "Uh-oh. They're here."

I turned in Tony's direction he was facing and caught sight of the Triple Threat.

As Bruce said, there were 3 girls. They were making towards the canteen, strutting like peacocks.

The girl, whom I think is Bobbi, had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that were as cold and icy as Loki's. She had several shiny, jeweled hair clips holding up her fringe and diamond earrings hung from ears. She wore bracelets as well.

Her cronies, Greer and Electra, both had reddish-brown hair but Greer's eyes, oddly enough, were yellow, while Electra's eyes were brown.

When they walked by our table, Bobbi said in an over-sweetened honey voice, "Hey, look! It's those losers having lunch!" Greer and Electra laughed. Bobbi went closer to our table and that was when she noticed me. "Who's that girl over there sitting across Clint?"she questioned.

Clint stood up angrily and told her off. "One thing I hate about you is that you insult new students. Especially Natasha!"

"Oh, that's her name?" Bobbi said. "If you are so over-protective of Natasha and all the newbies, I'll become Headmistress and expel all out!" She walked away arrogantly.

Clint sat down again and angrily muttered, "Dumb girl." We then all ate in silence.


	3. Marvel Academy Chapter 3: Dueling class

**Hi, everyone! Mysterypink here. Sorry, exams were going on so I could not post a new chapter. Well, here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

Clint calmed down after the meal and offered to take a tour around the school. I accepted his offer and he led me around the school, from the Secondary 1 classes to the Multi-purpose hall. At the end of all of it, he asked if I knew where my dormitory room was. I said, "Yes, it's room 6." Clint exclaimed, "My room is right next door! This means where dormitory mates!" I was pleasantly surprised to hear that.

Clint then showed me the lift which led to parts of the school and the dormitory rooms. He pressed a yellow button which had a number '10' on it. When we reached the floor, the lift doors opened to reveal a well-lit hallway with several doors, with an aqua-blue carpet covering the floor. It almost looked like a hotel.

Clint walked towards a door marked '5' and said, "This is my room. I'll be in here for the rest of the whole afternoon. Knock on the separating door in your room if you need anything." I nodded and walked into my own room.

Although it was supposed to be a hostel room, my room looked more like a hotel room. It had a single bed with pale white sheets, a personal bathroom, a small study table, a small television and a large window with rose-coloured curtains separating my room from the balcony. There was also, what Clint said, a door that separated my room from his. To test it out, I rapped on it and Clint's voice asked, "Is there anything you need, Natasha?" I replied, "Sorry, just testing." "Oh, okay," he replied.

I sat down on my bed and found my baggage beside it. I quickly unpacked it and placed everything into my closet except for a black nightgown with fuchsia lining with matching pants and a pale pink blouse with a black vest and a black skirt with tights, which I hung at the closet door with a hanger. I also placed an extra hanger for my uniform.

Upon unpacking, I studied my timetable. Then something caught my attention. On Friday (which was tomorrow), we had something called "Dueling class". I knocked on the separating door another time, and Clint opened the door. I asked, "What's dueling class?" "That's where they teach you how to fight," Clint said. He explained, "They'll teach you how to defend yourself and use your super powers."

"Super powers?" I asked curiously. "Well, it may not necessarily be real ones, like shooting lasers, it may be something like handling swords, like Bobbi, or shooting arrows, like me," Clint went on. "Some of us have codenames, while others prefer using their first names or nicknames. Do you have one?" He asked curiously.

"Black Widow is my codename I use, but others usually call me by my name or simply Agent Romanoff."

"Interesting! Mine is Hawkeye as they often say I'm the world's greatest marksman. At other times, I'm Agent Barton. Do you have a battle suit?" Clint asked curiously.

"Will a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform do?"

"Certainly! Weapons or powers?"

"I have lots of gadgets, but I typically use a pistol."

"Superb! I'll meet you tomorrow at the Sports Hall after we get changed."

"Okay."

The next day, all the Secondary 2 students gathered at the Sports Hall on the 4th floor. The teacher, after taking down the attendance, asked all of us to 'suit up'.

After I got dressed, I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform with a belt with a stripe of red in the centre and matching boots. My pistol was hidden in a pouch.

Upon coming out of the changing room, I found many students outside, all suited up. While I was trying to look for Clint, a hand tapped on my shoulder and a voice said, "You look beautiful."

I spun around and I saw it was Clint. He was now dressed in a black top and pants, with a purple-coloured part on his shirt. He wore heavy black boots and the S.H.I.E.L.D logo was on his shirt. He had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back with a bow protruding out.

"You look fantastic too," I said. He thanked me for the compliment.

"What's up, you two!" a robotic voice said. I spun around and saw a guy in a red and gold armor, which covered the entire body, hovering in mid-air. "Who are you?" I asked.

The armored person landed and the gold visor slid up, revealing Tony's face. "That's your superhero power, Tony? A suit of armor?" "Yep," was the reply.

Just as Tony finished speaking, something circular zoomed passed me. "Sorry," came an apologetic voice.

A boy who was dressed in a blue suit with red and white stripes in the centre rushed to pick up the circular object (which was a shield with a red star on it). He wore a mask of the same colour and his suit which had a large 'A' at the front and tiny wings at the side. The ocean- blue eyes that peeped out of the mask instinctively told me he was Steve.

"You should be more careful next time," an Australian accent said behind me. I spun around and saw Thor, in silver armor and a red cape with a hammer in his hand, and Bruce in a black suit with a pale green stripe running across his torso.

"Something tells me you are really the god of thunder… is that Mjonir?" "Yep," Thor replied.

"Students, please proceed to the grandstand to watch the match," a teacher announced through the microphone.

"Who's on the list today, Bruce?" I asked him. "Well, Clint's gonna fight today. You too. Tony, Steve, Thor and I all fought last week," Bruce said while we were settling down.

"What is your super power?" I asked. "I have intelligence," Bruce replied. "I have super strength too."

"Students, please settle down," the teacher instructed. Immediately, the entire sports hall became as silent as a graveyard. "Thank you. Students, you shall witness several duels of your classmates against your schoolmates. For our first match, we have Clint Barton against Greer Nelson. Please welcome them with a round of applause!"

I could have a clear view of the match from where I was sitting at. Clint walked down into the centre of the hall, bow ready.

The next moment, I got the biggest scare of my life! Greer walked into the field, and she was so scary-looking! She had changed into a humanoid cat of some sort. She had tiger-like fur covering her, wearing a black slinky jumpsuit with boots twice the size as her normal form's. She had cat ears and a tail too. She kept her reddish-brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Huh. So this is why Greer has yellow eyes-she is a tigress."

I muttered underneath my breath. Tony, visor still off his face, heard what I was saying and whispered back, "Yeah, I know right?"

The match began as soon as the buzzer went off. Greer took the first move by using her claws (they retracted out of her hands) and attempted to strike Clint. Clint was too agile for her and leapt out of the way so she landed flat on her face.

She got up, and tried to hit Clint again. Clint warded off the blows and successfully took offense by kicking her in the right shin. Wham! Greer fell on her back.

She got up once more and this time, Clint showed off his real talent: Archery.

Taking out a single arrow, he shot one at Greer's left shoulder. She fell backwards but landed on her feet safely.

Greer was just about to jump up in the air and slash Clint with her claws when Clint once again shot an arrow onto her other shoulder. This one took a lot of damage as she landed flat on her back on the wall, pinned by the arrow.

"Will it hurt?" I asked Thor. "Nah, Clint used a blunt-tip arrow, so it won't really hurt," Thor replied.

"And the winner is… Clint Barton!" announced the teacher. He gave a pat on Clint's shoulder and the moment he returned back to the stand, the boys were shaking hands with him like crazy.

"Next up, Natasha Romanoff!" the teacher announced.

The whole hall was in silence. There were a few mutterings from the students and one of the boys (wearing a ridiculous green and grey suit with an oversized helmet) shouted, "Teacher, there is no such student!" His friend (a boy with a cool looking mask and a yellow and red suit) slapped him on the back and presumably said, "Keep quiet!"

Nevertheless, I headed out into arena and I swore I heard Clint shouting, "Good luck!"

When I was out there, the teacher stared at me quizzically and said to me, "New student?" I nodded.

"Very well, then. Students, we shall have a match for Natasha Romanoff against Bobbi Morse!"

Oh no! Why did the teacher choose Bobbi?

Despite my initial shock, I turned to face Bobbi, who was wearing the most outrageous outfit. It was silver all over with intersections of gold. She had a mask that should have been worn at a masquerade party (it was black with glittery silver feathers), not a superhero fight.

"One… two… three… begin!" shouted the teacher.

"So, we meet again, Romanoff," Bobbi sneered. I flinched. Other than any of the teachers or S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, I hated it when people addressed me by my surname.

"I can see that you look like any proper S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Bobbi said. "But that won't really help with your fighting skills."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you give up the fight now and don't go anywhere near my Clint-"

"Clint does not belong to you! He doesn't belong to anyone!" I shouted, taking my pistol out of my pocket.

The match began at that point. Bobbi swiped out two HUGE knives out of nowhere and within an instant; she leapt into the air and attempted to strike me with a knife. I dodged out of the way and she fell flat.

"Nice skills you got there," Bobbi smirked. She got up and tried to hit me again, this time using her legs. I dodged again, this time she landed on the floor with one foot.

"You're pretty graceful. But can you handle flying knives?" With that, Bobbi's knives flew in the air. I successfully grabbed both.

That really caught the attention of the rest of the students. They were all gasping and they were all clapping for me. That didn't really distract me, as I focused back on Bobbi, and threw back the knives. That struck her down.

She got up and without a word, grabbed back the knives and attacked me furiously. I dodged most of them, but eventually I took offense by shooting a few harmless electric bullets (they only gave minor shocks but is still enough to bring down a person) and Bobbi unfortunately didn't manage to dodge them. She gave a few groans of pain, but there were still no signs of her giving up.

Finally, I finished her off by using one of my most trusted weapons: Widow's Bite.

I shot one of the blaster bullets (similar to the ones in my gun) and it hit her on the shin. That brought her down instantly.

"Natasha Romanoff wins!" shouted the teacher. The entire student crowd cheered and I could clearly hear Clint screams of joy.

Later when we all changed back into our uniforms, Clint congratulated me for beating Bobbi. "Pretty much the entire school body can't get past her knife-throwing attacks except some including you!" I smiled and blushed as I accepted Clint's compliments.

**Well, that's pretty much it. Sorry to all readers who were expecting the Hulk. A redesign on Tigra (Greer) and Bobbi's costumes. **


	4. Marvel Academy: Chapter 4 Weekend part 1

**Hi everyone, here's the 4****th**** chapter of Marvel Academy. It's getting somewhat exciting. It is mainly about Clint's origins.**

**Enjoy!**

The faint sunlight drifted through the curtains and onto my sleeping face, alerting me that the sun had just risen. I opened my eyes and they darted at my alarm clock at the bedside table. It was 7.20 am.

I stretched and wore my slippers that were placed under my bed. I stared at my calendar and saw it was Saturday. It is my first weekend I'll be spending in Marvel Academy. When I was in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, they had programmes for us during the weekend. But over here, they had no programmes, or at least according to the timetable. While I was wondering how I'll be spending the weekend, I heard a knock on the separating panel. "Come in, I'm awake," I shouted.

Clint appeared, dressed in a black T-shirt with a single red stripe and purple stripe running across it, a pair of jeans and black canvas shoes. "Clint, how do the students spend their weekend here?" I asked. "Oh, there are a lot of options to do during the weekend. If it is not doing homework, then it is probably shopping or lounging around." "Oh. Do they have any restrictions to go anywhere?" "No, you are free to wander anywhere after lessons, provided you have finished your homework first. You also have to back by 10pm.

I was pretty amazed when I heard that. S.H.I.E.L.D Academy was quite strict with rules and we had only had our free days on Sunday.

"Say, you want to go out later?" Clint asked. "I would love to go, but let's have breakfast first," I replied.

"Sure. Meet me at the entrance of the school. Just be in your casual clothes," Clint said before he left the room.

As I got dressed, a rush of adrenaline pumped through me. I never had been to a school that has this kind of rules. I mean, they allow you out just as long you're back by 10pm and you have completed your homework. There was no such freedom at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and the "other school".** (The "other school" is the Red Room.)**

After I got changed into my clothes hanging on the closet **(the blouse and vest with skirt and tights from the previous chapter)** and putting on a pair of black penny loafers, I headed to the lobby and went to the canteen for breakfast (which was toast and scrambled eggs with herbal tea), I went to the entrance, where Clint was standing, waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Clint asked. "Sure," I said.

"So, where are we going? The nearest shopping district?" I asked as we left the school. "Nah, I'm taking you to a shopping centre a few stops away on the train ride," Clint replied. "I didn't bring any money to pay for the train ride!" I said in an anxious voice, while searching my pockets. "Not to worry, I'll pay this time," Clint reassured as he took out his wallet. I immediately heaved a sigh of relief.

When we reached the train station, Clint paid the fare and the two of us waited for the train. It didn't take very long and in almost no time at all, the train arrived.

On the train, we managed to find two seats (which were next to each other) despite the fact it was super crowded. When the train was moving off, Clint whispered to me, "I did not want go shopping in the nearby district as Bobbi and minions usually hang out there. I swear to you, she'll kill you if she sees you there, especially after what happened on Friday."

I agreed with Clint. I bet Bobbi is going to have me skewered with her knives over a giant fire to barbeque me if she sees me. Thinking about that made me shudder a little.

"Natasha, I want to know a little bit about your past… you know, to know you better as a friend," Clint's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "Don't worry, if you are too shy to talk about it, its fine with me."

"It's okay, I'm fine with it. But it's a bit lengthy, so let's just say that after I was orphaned, I went to this place that… well, taught us bad things. I became aware of my surroundings when I was 7. I then ran away, stowed on a plane on the way to America and landed on the doorstep of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. I then trained to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"Oh, I see. How did you become an orphan, anyway?" Clint asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"My parents were killed in a bomb blast in Siberia. I'm Russian, you see, hence my surname Romanoff."

"That's pretty sad. My parents are gone too, except that, it was a car crash that took them away," Clint said, staring at his feet.

"You're also an orphan?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. After the car crash, I was brought to an orphanage with my older brother." Clint continued.

"You have an older brother?" I was surprised to hear that Clint had an older brother.

"Yeah. His name was Charles Bernard Barton, but I called him Barney as he was just as loving as that purple dinosaur."

"Things were terrible at the orphanage, so we ran away and lived on the streets. Although times were hard, we were happy to have freedom. We lived there for a year."

"Where is Barney now?" I asked.

"We got separated after a year. It happened like this: Barney said he would leave for a while and would come back a few moments later. But he never came back. I waited for a really long time before I ran off in search of food. I collapsed on the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy doorstep. The security guard there found me and brought me in. I then trained there for 5 years before graduating."

"I have asked S.H.I.E.L.D. many times to locate Barney, but attempts to find him were a failure." Clint ended his story from that point.

Feeling empathetic, I told him, "It's okay, Clint. Maybe you might find your brother someday."

"Thanks, Natasha," Clint replied, his face lightning up.

At that point, we had arrived at our stop and we got off the train.

**Well, that's about it. I find that most superhero origins are due to tragedy which shapes their desire to save lives. I'll try to write more frequently as the holidays have started and I have more free time.**


	5. Marvel Academy Chapter 5: Weekend part 2

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 5 with the introduction of the characters from the X-men universe. **

**Enjoy! **

When we got off, we walked for a minutes before we arrived at a giant shopping centre, made out of clear glass entirely.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is pretty much the only shopping centre made out of glass in East Coast city."** (Actually this sounds like an actual place in my country, although it is not a city, just an area.)**

"I know, isn't it?" Clint grinned.

We walked in and were welcomed by the cool blast of the air-conditioners. We were amazed by the wide array of shops, from ladies' clothes stores to men's sports shops.

"You wouldn't mind going to see my sort of things first, would you?" Clint asked.

"Oh no, not a problem," I replied.

So for the next two or three hours, we explored at the male sports shops, which I didn't mind at all, as I also like shopping for this sort of stuff.

After which, we browsed at the boutiques and jewellery stores where there were plenty of cheap yet beautiful items, but I didn't want anything as nothing really interested me. Soon, at around 12pm, we stopped for lunch at a sushi restaurant nearby. The food was not bad, although the green tea served there didn't really taste good as there was some strange taste in the tea.

After lunch, we wandered around for a few moments, before we left the mall.

"Hey! Clint!" a voice called. We turned around and saw a boy with chestnut-coloured hair and glasses that looked slightly geekier than Bruce's, running towards Clint, along with several people following behind.

"Oh, hello, Hank," Clint said. "How you doing?" asked the boy Clint called Hank.

"Oh, I'm fine, just hanging out," Clint replied. "With your new girlfriend?" asked one of the people following behind, a boy with dark hair and eyes. "Oh no, she's just a friend," Clint said defensively. He then turned to me and said, "Natasha, meet the students of Xavier's Institute who have joined our school last year when they merged together with our school."

"Henry McCoy. Everyone calls me Hank," said the boy who called out to Clint just now. "Nice to meet you."

A girl with dark reddish brown hair and bright green eyes stepped forward and introduced herself as Raven Darkholme.

The dark-haired boy, who joked about me being Clint's girlfriend, introduced himself as Kurt Wagner, Raven's cousin.

"Wanda Maximoff," a girl with bright reddish-brown hair and matching eyes said.

"Scott Summers. It's nice to meet you," a tall boy with red sunglasses and dark brown hair introduced.

There was also Angel Salvadore, a Hispanic girl with black hair and Jean Grey, who had red hair and green eyes brighter than mine.

The last of them, a grizzly-looking teenage boy, just growled the words, "James Howlett. Just call me Logan."

After introductions, Clint asked curiously, "You guys usually hang around the nearest shopping district. What brings you here?"

"We wanted to avoid Bobbi. She's in a terrible mood since her defeat," Wanda answered.

"Yeah, she's in such a bad mood that she muttered to her minions that she would murder anyone that crosses her path!" Hank laughed.

Hank's friends laughed. Clint and I just gave a grin.

"Oh well, we'll be leaving. Bye!" said Clint as he waved. The whole group waved back.

As we headed to the train stop, I said, "Xavier's Institute. I heard of it. Is some special school or something?"

"Yep. It's the school for mutants."

"Mutants? The only one I know of is a wanted criminal named Magneto."

"You're right about Magneto being criminal, but not all mutants are bad, you see. I mean, most of them are friendly except Logan, but he's just like that," Clint explained.

"Well, it's just that-"

I was cut short by a loud rumbling sound. It certainly didn't sound human.

"Run, Natasha, run!" Clint screamed as he turned behind.

I clinched onto Clint's hand and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Dark shadows followed behind us as the rumbling grew louder and louder. I turned around and saw a whole swarm of ugly, reptilian aliens riding hoverbikes shooting guns down the city. People screamed everywhere we went. Babies and small children bawled loudly as their frightened mothers clung onto them.

I then suddenly remembered what these aliens were called. Chitauri, as I remembered, were these creepy aliens that were intelligent and hostile.

The aliens' attack got more and more violent, with some jumping off their bikes and attacking the civilians. Fortunately, some people were coming to their rescue. They were not only the police, but maybe superheroes as I saw some red lasers shooting out of nowhere.

"If only I had my bow…" Clint muttered. Just then, an alien swopped down and attempted to assault us with guns. Unfortunately for him, a quick-moving shape injured him with what appeared to be claws. "You alright?" It was Logan. He now had a pair of animal claws, but they were sharper and more artificial looking than Greer's.

We nodded. He then zoomed off.

Suddenly, we heard screams. "We better help out! Although I don't have my bow and you don't have your pistol, we still have our martial art skills!"Clint exclaimed.

The screams were coming from a young woman. The alien was kicking her non-stop and she was screaming helplessly. Clint picked up a rock and aimed at the alien's head. It blacked out on the spot immediately.

With the corner of my eye, I spotted an elderly man running away from a few aliens. I ran forward and punched two of the aliens on the head, while I hit the others with a fallen branch nearby.

We fought for at least 20 minutes before the aliens retreated.

After the battle, Clint and I ran away from the scene and took a bus that was 100 metres away.

In the bus, I examined Clint and myself. We did not sustain any injuries at all. Nor were we covered in dirt or dust. In fact, we looked more or the less the same.

"That was tough battle," Clint whispered in my ear. I agreed with him. Normally, if I had no choice but to use violence, it was usually the case of robbers or gangsters, but never aliens.

"This is strange. The last alien attack on the city was in 1971 before they ceased. Why would they attack us again?" Clint muttered.

I thought it was very strange too. I mean, in 1971, S.H.I.E.L.D set up the Satellite Surveillance Programme to prevent any more alien attacks from happening. So far, there had been no report. Why would they attack us again?

**That's all to chapter 5. I understand there are some changes, like making Raven and Kurt cousins instead of mother and son, Raven being a good guy, Wanda is not a member of the Avengers (she is not a member of the X-men though, she is just affiliated with Xavier's Institute and Marvel Academy) etc. Please don't us ask me where is Pietro, I shall reveal where he is in another few chapters. Please don't flame me. Bye!**


	6. Marvel Academy chapter 6: Surprises

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 6 of the Marvel Academy series, getting into the climax already. An announcement for our protagonists to go to Headmaster Nick Fury's office calls for surprises. Enjoy!**

The weekend passed quickly and soon, it was Monday, which meant it was back to work. Monday, for everyone, was gloomy, even if they had a scrumptious breakfast. Classes that would last all the way to 2.30 pm were all boring: Math's, Physics, Chemistry and a lot more. Nearly half of the students had all secretly fallen asleep behind their books. I could tell that Clint, Thor and Steve were trying hard not to fall asleep. Bruce and Tony seemed to have hyped up during the Physics and Chemistry lessons.

Halfway through the Chemistry lesson, things took for an unexpected turn. The announcement buzzer rang through the P.A. system and a gruff male voice said, "Good morning, this is Headmaster Fury speaking. May I please see these following students: Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton, Steven Rogers, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner and Anthony Stark. Please come to my office immediately. Thank you."

There were some murmurings in the classroom after the announcement. I was perfectly stunned. Why would the headmaster call us? Are we in trouble?

"Come on, Natasha. Let's go," Clint said as he stood up. I compelled and along with the guys, left the classroom.

Along the way down, we were discussing theories why the headmaster called us. Tony suggested that it had something to do with what happened during dueling class. "Maybe that brat told her parents and we are going to get sued."

Steve disagreed and thought we had to assist the investigations of the Chitauri invasion. (We told them what happened.)

"Since they helped out during the invasion, maybe they have to help investigate," Steve said as we entered the general office.

When we got in, I approached the receptionist, a strict-looking woman. When I told her we were looking for the headmaster, she told us gruffly that his office was straight down the corridor.

As we walked down the corridor, I asked Clint and the others if they ever seen the headmaster.

Clint said, "I only seen him once, but it was only his back. I could tell he was bald and had dark skin. He appears to be African-American."

Soon we arrived at the door of the headmaster's office, a mahogany wooden door. Tony rapped on it and that same gruff voice on the P.A. system said, "Enter!"

We walked in one by one; I was last so I gently closed the door.

The headmaster was sitting down at his desk, seemingly anticipating us. He was indeed African-American, and was bald. He had an eye-patch on his right eye for an odd reason and wore a black trench coat.

"Welcome. Have a seat," he said as he pointed to six chairs in front of the desk.

We all sat down and looked at the headmaster to wait for him to speak.

"Before we begin, do any of you five gentlemen and one lady have any questions?" he asked.

Bruce rose up his hand and asked, "Sir, are we in trouble?"

The headmaster just smiled and reassured him, "Don't worry, none of you are in trouble."

He then turned serious and continued, "However, there is trouble elsewhere. I believe all of you know about the Chitauri invasion last weekend?"

We nodded.

"According to the SSP (Space Surveillance Programme), the Chitauri had gotten into the city through a portal opened up in the sky. The portal was created by an unknown person."

"I'm now very concerned of the safety of citizens. They need protection. Not only just by the police and S.H.I.E.L.D, but superheroes."

"I'm wishing to recruit superheroes to form a team to protect the citizens. And I have selected them."

It took us a moment to realize the headmaster was referring to us.

Steve raised his hand and asked, "Sir, why did you pick us and not adult superheroes or other students?"

"To answer your question, I don't think adult superheroes are suitable for the role and you are all unique in terms of your history and powers."

"I am going to show you a clip now. Watch closely."

Headmaster Fury then took out a remote controller and clicked on a button and a screen pulled down. He clicked on another button and the clip began to play.

The first scene showed an explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke, a figure in a red and gold armor flew out of the smoke and the voice of the headmaster said, "Tony Stark, genius inventor…"

As Tony went close to the camera, the screen blacked out and it was replaced with that of a shield flying through the air and it was caught by a masked Steve. "Steve Rogers, the super-soldier…," the voice said again.

The screen blurred out, replaced with that of Bruce punching a ball, which soared in the air. The voice came back, saying, "Bruce Banner, super genius and strength wielder…"

As it zoomed in on the sky, it darkened and thunder resounded and lightning flashed, revealing Thor. "Thor Odinson, son of a god…"

The camera focused on the dark sky, then zooming out, revealing it was Clint's eyes, zooming out again and showing Clint's body. His right hand moved back, and an arrow fired. "Clint Barton, expert marksman…"

The scene began to blur and the scene of dueling class of me fighting Bobbi showed. "Natasha Romanoff, master assassin…"

The clip ended at that point and the headmaster pressed the button once more and the screen rolled up.

"And that explains everything. It is duty for you to protect the citizens and help in whatever way you can."

"Now, all of you will receive special sessions with me to train and help solve a few mysteries. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. The headmaster then dismissed us back to class.

Before we left, he added, "Meet me after class. I have an assignment for all of you to do."


	7. Marvel Academy Chapter 7: The gifts

Marvel Academy chapter 7: The gifts

As what we promised, we headed to the headmaster's office after class. He was waiting for us when we arrived there. He looked at his watch and said, "You are 1 minute, 30 seconds, and a few moments late."

I glanced at the others and asked quietly, "Is the headmaster very particular about the time when you come?"

Clint whispered back, "I'm not really sure as this is the first time we are in his office."

Headmaster Fury, upon seeing our tense looks, suddenly grinned and said, "Don't worry, just kidding."

All of us heaved a sigh of relief.

"But now, let's get onto serious business," he continued. "Now, I shall answer any of your questions regarding the team."

Tony raised his hand and asked, "Sir, who is our enemy?"

The headmaster replied, "Good question. We have lots of villains here in this city. However, the most powerful group of them all is the Mayhem Mob."

There were a few giggles coming from Tony and Thor, who stopped when Steve gave a loud "Ahem!"

"The Mayhem Mob was formed when Magneto, former leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, formed alliance with the Red Skull and the Mandarin as well as other members which include the mysterious archer Trickshot, the seductive Enchantress and many others you have yet to meet."

"They have been causing trouble for quite some time but have suddenly gone quiet. I don't know what they are up to."

"So that's why we need you."

"You all shall begin training: Both physically and mentally in order to build up strength. You need to be prepared for anything."

"Before we officially start training, all of you shall receive several gifts from me. They are all important, whether it's for fighting or not."

"Thor?" the headmaster announced.

Thor stood up. The headmaster handed over a large pile of what appeared to be cloth and scrap metal.

"This armor was given by your father. He said that the chainmail is not ordinary and is made by the light elves."

Thor thanked the headmaster and sat down.

"Steve?" the headmaster announced.

Steve stood up at once.

The headmaster picked up a tiny ring from his desk.

"Here's a special ring. In times of danger, use this to suit up."

"Ermm… thank you," Steve replied.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, sir?"

The headmaster handed Bruce on what appeared to be a watch.

"This watch contains your suit and some useful gear. Remember to use those items wisely."

"I will remember, sir."

"Clint?"

Clint stood up.

Headmaster Fury took what appeared to be a bracelet from his back pocket and handed it over to Clint.

"This bracelet has your suit and is to be used as an arm guard."

"I will use it wisely."

Next, he called upon me. He presented to me something familiar to me: The Widow's Bite.

"I upgraded the Widow's Bite. It now serves as storage for your suit and a weapon."

"Thank you, headmaster."  
Finally, he called upon Tony. He handed over an expensive watch and said, "This was a gift from your father. It contains some important codes and other information in it."  
"Thank you."

The headmaster finally concluded our gift presentation "ceremony" and said to us, "I shall formally begin your official training. Follow me."


End file.
